Opinioni impopolari
In questa pagina gli utenti esprimono le loro opinioni impopolari sui videogiochi. Inserite i vostri sentimenti più nascosti. Voi che leggete preparatevi a piangere. Se volete opinioni popolari cliccate qui. Osvaldatore *Skelobowser è uno dei personaggi migliori della serie di Mario. *Waluigi è uno dei personaggi più irritanti della serie di Mario. *Non c'era bisogno di far uscire Rosalinda dalla serie di Super Mario Galaxy, eccetto nei Mario Kart dove lì i personaggi sono semplicemente degli avatar. *Peach Oro Rosa ha infinitamente più senso di Baby Rosalinda. *''Super Mario 64 DS'' è meglio di Super Mario 64 e chiunque sostenga il contrario è accecato dalla nostalgia. *L'unica pecca di Paper Mario: Color Splash è il gameplay. *L'unica pecca di Super Mario Odyssey è il livello di difficoltà molto basso. *Chiunque consideri Mario Kart Wii migliore di Mario Kart 8 Deluxe dovrebbe essere preso a schiaffi. *''Mario Kart Wii'' è il fratello stupido di Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *''Pokémon Versione Nera/Bianca 2'' sono i migliori giochi di Pokémon mai creati fin'ora. *La serie di Pokémon, da X'' e ''Y, è diventata estremamente sopravvalutata e il 98% di chi ci gioca è diventato ossessionato dal competitivo. *La serie di The Legend of Zelda (eccetto Breath of the Wild) è noiosa. *''Doki Doki Literature Club'' non ha nulla di originale se non la storia, non è il primo gioco dove interagisci coi file di gioco e le quattro ragazze sono uno stereotipo banale di quattro tipi di carattere trita e ritrita degli anime, ma tanto che ti importa, 3 di loro vengono eliminate dalla quarta, poiché la storia è già scritta. Non c'è soddisfazione ad ottenere entrambi i finali possibili, escludendo il terzo che più che finale è un easter egg. Essendo un gioco gratis utilizzato come fantoccio per un ipotetico teaser di un prossimo gioco, è appunto ai livelli di un gioco gratis stile Flashgames.it. Senza contare l'aggiunta di altra r34 che non ci serviva. *Qualsiasi gioco va di moda, è spesso sopravvalutato (non Cuphead). *Nonostante non mi piacciano i Run 'n' Gun, credo che in un eventuale Cuphead 2 ci vogliano più livelli del genere e non 90% boss. *''POSTAL 2'' è enormemente sottovalutato. *''POSTAL III'' meriterebbe una seconda chance, magari in una remaster con lo stile classico di Running With Scissors e non come una fallimentare prova su Source. *La serie di Dark Souls è sopravvalutata. *''Splatoon'' e Splatoon 2 sono sopravvalutati e sono abbastanza sicuro che il 70% di chiunque ci giochi lo fa solo per segarsi sulle Squid Sisters (Splatoon) o sulle Tenta Cool (Splatoon 2). *L'unica cosa buona che Undertale ha portato è stata la soundtrack. *L'unica cosa buona che la serie di Five Nights at Freddy's ha portato è stata una trama degna da film, infatti credo che tutti i capitoli rilasciati dopo il primo siano solo stati una scusa per legare più pezzi alla sua trama. *L'unico motivo per cui Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fa parlare di sé è per qualsiasi cosa abbia due grossi meloni. *''Duke Nukem Forever'' è un bel gioco. *''Minecraft'' è un bel gioco rovinato da chi ci gioca. *L'unico motivo per cui ROBLOX è ancora in vita è per i meme, chiunque ci giochi non ironicamente non ci sta con la testa. *''Left 4 Dead'' è meglio di Left 4 Dead 2. *''NieR: Automata'' è giocato solo per vedere sotto la gonna di 2B, nemmeno fosse uno stile di vita. *Le visual novel sono il genere di giochi peggiore sia per gameplay sia per originalità. Ho più vita sociale io che sono sull'orlo del suicidio che chi ci gioca. *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' e Half-Life 2: Episode Two fanno pena. Senza contare che il secondo presenta evidenti glitch visivi non corretti. GioGiovi3 *Non amo per niente quando un gioco cerca di essere obbligatoriamente difficile come I Wanna Be The Guy o Dark Souls. Preferisco i giochi che erano difficili per sbaglio. *Non mi piacciono queste retro-console come le mini console di Nintendo e quelle di AtGames. Certo, sono riproduzioni carine, ma limitate. Quelle di Nintendo possiedono pochi giochi. Il Genesis Flashback ne (dovrebbe) avere 80, ma nella versione europea ne ha di meno e sono in numero superiore della collezione su Steam per il semplice fatto che include alcuni giochi del Game Gear e del Master System. Dove sono Alien Soldier e Gunstar Heroes? L'Atari Flashback è carino, se non fosse per il fatto che Atari Vault di Steam con un DLC potrebbe batterlo. Sarebbe stato molto meglio rilasciare dischi con collezioni di questi giochi. *Le console decenti per me si fermano ai tempi della sesta generazione videoludica. Quelle venute dopo hanno tutti problemi, sono costose e design brutti, ma veramente brutti. Detesto particolarmente il Wiimote, la sua versione Playstation ed il Kinect perché mi costringono ad agitarmi mentre gioco. Ficcateveli voi sapete dove questi aggeggi. *Ho un odio particolare verso i videogiochi che mettono il comunismo sotto una buona luce. Un esempio? Ubisoft con Assassin's Creed. Sarà divertente da giocarci, ma valorizzare il Marxismo è inaccettabile. *La prima generazione di Pokèmon è sopravvalutatissima. Aveva numerosi problemi: sprite orrendi (anche se Giallo ha rimediato), mancanza di attività post-Lega ed un competitivo in cui i tipi Psico erano imbattibili. Certo, era divertente da giocare, ma la saga è meglio adesso. **Nonostante alcuni design della prima generazione fossero inoriginali, dopo qualche anno ho rivalutato quelli della seconda e mi rendo conto che sono ancora più inoriginali. La maggior parte dei design mi sembrano generici, inclusi gli starter, e molti di loro sono scarsi nel competitivo adesso. ***La quarta generazione potrebbe essere la migliore. Platino, assieme a Smeraldo, è uno dei giochi Pokèmon più completi che esista. Tra l'altro ditemi, dove troviamo un luogo indimenticabile come Nevepoli e dintorni? Inoltre è questa generazione che ha i remake migliori della serie, la cui migliore caratteristica sono i Pokèmon a passeggio. Accidenti a te quinta generazione per aver rimosso questa caratteristica nonostante possiedi sprite overworld di tutti i Pokèmon. ****La sesta generazione ha migliorato il competitivo e la sua preparazione, ma X e Y sono giochi molto, ma molto brutti. Kalos ha musiche mediocri e città disegnate poco bene (tra cui Luminopoli, che fa venire il malditesta). La grafica 3D ha eccitato troppe persone, seriamente, come si fa ad amare una grafica da casa delle bambole? Per non parlare del fatto che il gioco ha TROPPI rivali, sarebbe stato meglio limitarsi a Calem/Serena come rivale, invece gli altri rivali gli hanno tolto un sacco di spazio. Ed il Team Flare? Certo, sono vestiti in maniera simpatica, ma sono un Team malvagio con un piano troppo generico. E di memorabile avevano solo Malva. Poi i pattini, ugh, i pattini! Se fosse uscito Z forse Kalos si sarebbe salvata dalla mia critica... *****Preferisco i remake di Rubino e Zaffiro ad X e Y, saranno un po' incompleti rispetto a Smeraldo, ma hanno un sacco di novità e bei redesign. L'unico problema è Lyris. Grrr, quanto la odio. ******Le Megaevoluzioni e le Mosse-Z si potevano evitare. Non mi importa se sono epiche. Mi auguro inoltre che nella prossima generazione non introducano fusioni tra Pokèmon. *******Penso che Game Freak abbia fatto giochi migliori di Pokèmon, come Drill Dozer. ********Il Settipelago è uno schifo, ma sempre meglio delle zone miraggio di Rubino Omega e Zaffiro Alfa. *********Rosso è un campione ultra-sopravvalutato. Viene elogiato per cose che ha fatto il giocatore e viene considerato migliore di altri protagonisti della serie nonostante non abbia catturato i Pokèmon dopo il 151, non abbia sconfitto altri Capopalestra fuori da Kanto ed abbia sciolto il più generico dei Team malvagi. **********Adoro i Pokèmon ispirati a oggetti materiali come Grimer, Vanilluxe e Garbodor. Ok, basta opinioni impopolari sui Pokèmon. *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' sarà odiato da Kojima, ma è un buon remake e raro da trovare. **Sempre parlando di Kojima, la saga di Lord of Shadows sarà bella, ma quei giochi sono ben lontani dall'essere veri Castlevania.. *Adoro i Bomberman per Nintendo 64. Certo, si allontanano dallo stile originale, ma sono divertenti da giocare. *Di Undertale mi sono piaciute solo le musiche, fine. Per il resto non è nemmeno un gioco. *La saga di Mother/Earthbound è creativa ma, oltre ad essere popolare solo grazie a Smash, ha un gameplay talmente generico che è ben lontana dal meritare di essere una delle migliori saghe GDR. *Vorrei amare Breath of Fire II, ma seriamente, mi è troppo difficile. Le battaglie casuali sono irritanti e si può fuggire solo il 10% delle volte, il protagonista è lento ed alcune parti ti obbligano ad allenare ed usare personaggi che non vorresti usare. In compenso ha un'ottima storia. **Vorrei amare anche la saga di Ogre Battle, ma l'eccessiva durata dei capitoli e la ripetitività me lo impediscono. *Adoro Kirby Air Ride e lo preferisco a tutti gli altri giochi di corse. *Non ritengo un problema il fatto che Final Fantasy XV non abbia protagonisti femminili, considerando che Lightning è un orribile personaggio femminista, mentre Terra non mi è mai piaciuta. *I Fire Emblem per 3DS sono buoni giochi, ma un pessimo passo per la saga. Troppo fanservice, più il dover grindare e cambiare classe rovinano il divertimento del gioco. *Odio Yume Nikki. Oltre ad essere un'opera d'arte moderna in versione videogioco è anche piatto e palloso. Perdi il tuo tempo a cercare oggetti in giro per i sogni, solo per poi suicidarti. Che razza di trama è? Gli horror fatti con RPG Maker sono inoltre un cancro. *I miei Zelda preferiti sono gli Oracle e The Wind Waker. Breath of the Wild avrà mappe più grandi di Skyrim, ma sono veramente ma veramente vuote. Lo stile open-world è sopravvalutato ed il gioco è carente di VERI dungeon. E no, non mi importa se questo è lo Zelda che ha venduto di più. *''The Witcher'' è un'ottima saga videoludica, ma solo per il lavoro di Andrzej Sapkowski e non per CD Project Red. Il gameplay del primo poi è noiso: devi cliccare costantemente sul nemico ed evitare i suoi attacchi. Per non parlare poi di tutte queste sub-quest ripetitive. *Il platform 3D migliore uscito il 2017 è A Hat in Time. Super Mario Odyssey è divertente per il fatto di poter possedere i nemici, ma è facilissimo per via delle vite infinite e le missioni sono quasi sempre le stesse. Gli altri platform 3D di Super Mario (incluso 3D Land) sono molto, ma molto meglio di questo quando si tratta di gameplay. *''Splatoon'' non mi piace. Ok, ha aiutato nelle vendite del Wii U ed è qualcosa di diverso dal generico Sparatutto in prima persona, ma seriamente non mi piace. Non mi piace principalmente per la mancanza di multiplayer locale. Seriamente, le aziende videoludiche odiano chi ha una vita sociale? Le musiche sarebbero piacevoli se non avessero tutti quei versi irritanti. La modalità singolo è poi mediocre: ricevi troppi checkpoint durante le battaglie boss che sono già facili di per sè. Non mi importa nulla delle Sea Sirens, trovo che siano entrambe dei personaggi piatti e brutti d'aspetto. **Il seguito di Splatoon non era necessario. E' uscito troppo presto tra l'altro. *Preferisco la parte di Half-Life a quella di Half-Life 2 (sì, preferisco anche Blue Shift). La parte di Half-Life 2 è divertente, ma ritengo che l'atmosfera migliore l'abbia creata la parte di Half-Life. È dovuto anche al fatto che lagga di meno su PC. E inoltre, non mi piace Alyx Vance. *La maggior parte dei nuovi giochi di Sonic sono solo fanservice, ma sono giocabili, specie se paragonati agli spin-off classici. *Non sopporto quando un indie non è nient'altro che una copia di un altro gioco. Non si sentiva alcun bisogno di creare uno Smash Bros. dei poveri. *La serie di Crash Bandicoot è stupenda (anche quando si tratta dei titoli per GBA). Ma odio i protagonisti principali (specialmente quell'inutile di Crunch), preferisco i cattivi (eccetto Papu Papu). **''Crash Twinsanity'' è un bel gioco, ma essendo un gioco non-finito è ben lontano dall'essere allo stesso livello della trilogia originale e non meritevole di essere il migliore platform in 3D della sua generazione. Inoltre le musiche le trovo irritanti: come in Splatoon, anche quì consistono in versi senza senso. *Il genere Metroidvania è diventato anche troppo mainstream. Probabilmente sarà la nuova moda videoludica dopo gli FPS e gli Indie Horror. *Non mi piacciono molto le visual novel come Ace Attorney o Dangaronpa. Hanno buone musiche, ma il motivo per cui tutti abbiamo iniziato a giocare ai videogiochi non è nè per la storia nè per le scene. *Il DSi era una console insensata. La retrocompatibilità coi giochi per GBA è stata rimossa per cose penose: 1) Varie funzioni che il telefono esegue meglio. 2) Un eshop pieno di giochi scadenti già usciti per cellulare. L'unica cosa decente era Flipnote Athena. Il peggiore handheld di Nintendo (dopo il Game Boy Micro). *Che senso ha comprare una versione in HD di un gioco se hai già l'originale? Nessuno. Nemmeno la roba aggiunta nelle remastered in HD basta a convincerti a comprarlo. *''Mystic Quest Legends'' è un ottimo RPG. La trama sarà una copia del primo Final Fantasy, ma è divertente ed ha belle musiche. *''Super Mario Maker'' non è affatto un'idea originale. Molti fan-game di Super Mario avevano già usato idee simili. La sua esistenza non è nient'altro che una scusa da parte di Nintendo per impedire la creazione di altri fan-game. E' anche il peggiore gioco 2D di Super Mario (escludendo i giochi educativi e quelli per CD-i) poiché tutti i livelli disponibili sono livelli frustranti alla Cat Mario o livelli scadenti creati da bambini piccoli. *Pokèmon Uranium può restare morto, assieme a tanta altra roba fan-made cancerogena. *I New Super Mario Bros. non sono scarsi ne ripetitivi, al contrario sono ottimi giochi. Sono criticati solo ed unicamente perché hanno Mario come protagonista. Sono sicuro al 100% che se cambiassimo il personaggi ma lasciassimo lo stesso gameplay i giochi li amerebbero. Beh, sappiate che il personaggio da solo non basta a migliorare il gioco. Tuttavia non si può negare che avere sempre gli stessi temi e gli stessi Boss sia logorroico. *Il Wii U in alcuni punti è meglio dello Switch. Certo, la seconda funziona senza TV, ma la prima aveva un numero di giochi sufficente ed ottimi, lo Switch invece ha troppi giochi (alcuni non sono nemmeno esclusive) e al posto della Virtual Console ci ritroviamo il Nintendo Switch Online. *Odio i giochini per cellulare. La maggior parte di essi sono di scarsa qualità. *Datemi del razzista, ma personalmente trovo che sia quasi sempre forzato il dover mettere un africano o un asiatico in un gioco, specialmente in giochi fantasy basati su società antiche che erano omogenee, lo trovo politicamente corretto. *Ho un'antipatia verso gran parte dei personaggi femminili. Non mi piace nè quando il personaggio viene raffigurato sotto un aspetto femminista, nè maschilista. *Odio particolarmente quando il trailer di un gioco (o il gioco stesso) ambientato in un universo pre-moderno o fantasy debba avere musica di sottofondo rock o di altri generi fuori luogo per la sua ambientazione (Assassin's Creed sarebbe un ottimo esempio). *Il successore del Dreamcast sarebbe una pessima idea, sopratutto perché i videogiochi che propongono come esclusive per tale console sono già disponibili su PS4. *La fanbase di Smash dovrebbe finirla di chiedere personaggi che nemmeno loro credono che saranno nel roster solo per poi lagnarsi dopo che questi non verranno inseriti (coff... coff... Geno, Sora, Heavy). *Kingdom Hearts è bello per le ost, per il design dei nemici e per (parte del gamplay), quanto al resto... **I personaggi originali sono personaggi anime generici ancora più generici di quelli di qualunque altro JRPG. Vengono sopravvalutati dalla fanbase solo perché sono in un crossover tra Disney e Final Fantasy. I personaggi femminili poi sono uno peggio dell'altro. ***A proposito di crossover, KH è a malapena considerabile tale, visto che i personaggi di FF (e The World Ends With You) fanno semplici cameo di scarsa utilità nella storia principale, mentre la maggior parte dei giochi consiste nel visitare mondi Disney che vengono spesso rappresentati, come dire, non sempre in maniera eccellente rispetto ai film. Un crossover tra questi due franchise è abbastanza fuori luogo tra l'altro, per via dei temi troppo in conflitto tra loro. ****La trama della serie in generale è troppo confusionaria. E no, renderla confusionaria non la rende interessante. Il motivo della popolarità di KH è proprio per l'uso dei franchise di Disney e Square Enix al suo interno. Senza di essi, sarebbe molto meno popolare. *****Per quanto riguarda il gameplay, non è male ma è ripetitivo ed in KH3 è contemporaneamente migliorato per la velocità delle battaglie e peggiorato perché non c'è una sola battaglia in cui non ti ritrovi ad usare le attrazioni. ******La fanbase di KH su DeviantART e nelle community di Super Smash Bros.... con questo ho detto tutto! Hammer Gold *Wil > Rebecca (FE7) anche se non sapete di cosa sto parlando XD Shadow Mr.L *Eccezion fatta per il GamePad e il nome, entrambi creati con la stupida convinzione che un successore della Wii avrebbe venduto sicuramente, il Wii U è un'ottima console. Anche il sistema operativo e l'eShop, nonostante la lentezza, sono ben organizzati e funzionali. Un vero peccato che la Modalità Wii non sia stata ben integrata e richieda per forza di caricare l'OS della vecchia console. *Quando Nintendo decide di fare un controller "normale", ne crea quasi sempre di ottimi. Preferisco i Pro Controller di Wii U e Switch ai DualShock di Sony. *Odio tutto il fan-service su Rosalinda, il bello del personaggio era l'essere ben contestualizzato nei Super Mario Galaxy. Dopo la sua insensata apparizione in Super Smash Bros. e l'altrettanto insensata creazione di una versione Baby, per me l'hanno rovinata. *Preferisco Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam a Dream Team. Il gameplay è più divertente, tranne che per le lotte dei modelloni, e la trama, per quanto semplice, scorre molto meglio, con una miglior caratterizzazione di Bowser ed evitando cose troppo tirate per i capelli come il boss finale di Dream Team. *Nintendo ha fatto bene a boicottare AM2R. Per quanto io stesso fossi un sostenitore del fatto che Metroid II necessitasse un remake e non metto in dubbio che AM2R sia un bel gioco, odio che i fan decidano di fare remake o sequel "autonomi", perché si stanno appropriando di un marchio su cui non hanno diritti. Preferisco che si faccia qualcosa di simile ma nuovo (esempio virtuoso a proposito di Metroid: Axiom Verge). **Detesto come Sonic Mania sia usato come pretesto per criticare il fatto che Nintendo non lavori con i fan, perché: 1) perché dovrebbe farlo se i fan, invece di proporre loro dei progetti, decidono di pubblicarli autonomamente; 2) Nintendo, differentemente da Sega, anzi, dalla serie di Sonic, non ne ha bisogno. ***Pensandoci bene poi, "un ruolo importante nello sviluppo di Super Mario Odyssey lo hanno avuto i giovani sviluppatori". Probabilmente quei giovani sviluppatori sono stati prima dei fan. *''Star Fox Zero'', nonostante l'orrenda idea di metterci per forza l'utilizzo del GamePad, è uno Star Fox migliore di tutto ciò che è uscito nella serie dopo Star Fox 64. *Nonostante solitamente sia contrario alle censure, sono pienamente d'accordo con quella che hanno fatto a Lin in Xenoblade Chronicles X, roba da pedofili. *La focalizzazione sulla storia che c'è nei giochi più recenti di Pokémon sta snaturando la serie. Il bello dei giochi fino alla quinta generazione stava, oltre che nella storia semplice ma efficace, nell'esplorazione. I vari percorsi potevano essere superati velocemente o esplorati meticolosamente alla ricerca di cose interessanti, talvolta anche in momenti diversi perché era necerssaria una specifica MN, ecc... Da X e Y in poi, i percorsi sono diventati quasi tutti delle linee dritte e i post-game propongono delle semplici mini-storie (comunque interessanti) al posto del lasciarti esplorare "vaste" aree precedentemente inaccessibili (es: la Zona Lotta di Sinnoh o la parte Nord-Orientale di Unima). **Le Megaevoluzioni sono state un'aggiunta inutile, hanno solo reso più forti Pokémon che già lo erano. Le Mosse Z invece mi piacciono, sono qualcosa di decisamente più equilibrato e aggiungono una variabile interessante alle lotte. *I platform di GameFreak, Pulseman e Drill Dozer, sono tra i più belli che abbia giocato. *Il non avere una storia è uno dei pregi di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. *Per quanto mi piaccia il gameplay di Sonic nel primo Sonic Adventure, trovo che tutto ciò che riguarda i Sonic Adventure e affini (Shadow e 2006) sia terribile (Le motivazioni sono così tante che richiederebbero un apposito articolo). **Nota: Dagli "affini" è escluso Sonic Heroes perché, nonostante le storie multiple e i bug (le due cose peggiori del gioco), ha veramente poco in comune con quei giochi. *Il miglior platform 3D di Sonic è Sonic Lost World (Wii U). Quando dà il meglio di se (solitamente negli Atti 1) è veramente ciò che dovrebbe essere un platform 3D di Sonic: livelli grandi e articolati, velocità che deve essere guadagnata con la bravura e un buon livello di sfida che non scade però nel frustrante (cosa che, purtroppo, può accadere in altri livelli le prime volte che li si gioca). *''Sonic 2'' è quello che mi piace di meno tra i Sonic "classici". (È comunque un gioco molto bello) *Di tutti i platform di Sonic usciti dopo Sonic 3 & Knuckles, che tra l'altro è il migliore della serie, gli unici che possono essere definiti privi di grossi difetti sono il primo Advance e Mania, Ok, la smetto di parlare di Sonic... *La versione per Wii di Rodea the Sky Soldier è uno dei miei giochi preferiti per quella console. Light *''Super Paper Mario'' è il miglior gioco di Mario in assoluto. *La quarta generazione di Pokémon è la migliore. **Dusknoir è il mio Pokémon preferito. **Mi piacciono molto anche Aegislash, Gigalith, Starmie, Heracross, Sharpedo e Palossand. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' è un bel gioco, ma trovo assurdo quanto sia sopravvalutato. **Non so neanche io cosa mi abbia portato a partorire questa idea oltre all'aver giocato a Pac-Man World 2 da piccolo, ma mi piacerebbe tantissimo vedere Spooky in Smash. **Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto Waluigi giocabile in Smash. *La serie di Ace Attorney avrebbe potuto benissimo concludersi con il terzo gioco, anche se ho apprezzato comunque quelli usciti dopo, sebbene di meno. **Larry Butz è uno dei migliori personaggi. **Shelly de Killer è uno dei migliori personaggi. (In media alla fanbase piace, ma nessuno lo ha tra i preferiti) **Mi piace molto il secondo caso di AA2. *Quell'elemento di "esagerazione" di Danganronpa è una delle cose che mi piacciono di più della serie. **Junko è un'ottima antagonista. **Non sopporto quando la gente si lamenti delle morti di personaggi come Kaede e Gundham, che per quanto siano ottimi personaggi lo sono in gran parte anche alle azioni compiute come assassini. **Ho adorato i Monokubs, in particolare Monodam. ***Monodam è uno dei miei personaggi preferiti in assoluto, e avrei voluto per lui un ruolo più importante nella trama. (in genere è comunque il più popolare dei Monokubs, ma nessuno lo metterebbe in top 10, mentre per me è al terzo posto dopo Junko e Kokichi.) **Monaca è un ottimo personaggio. **Chiaki è estremamente sopravvalutata, anche se per me rimane comunque un personaggio abbastanza buono. **Chihiro è il personaggio più sopravvalutato; lo trovo uno dei personaggi peggiori, di lui ho apprezzato Alter Ego nell'esecuzione di Makoto. **Anche se preferisco di gran lunga i giochi della serie principale, mi è piaciuto molto il gameplay di DRAE. **Shirokuma è sospetto da subito ed è un antagonista ovvio. **Anche se sono d'accordo con il fatto che Kurokuma sia inutile, mi ha fatto morire dal ridere, specie nel quinto capitolo (YEAH, YOU KNOW THE FUCKING DRILL). **Nonostante la rivelazione del capitolo 3 lo abbia fatto calare anche a me, penso che Korekiyo sia comunque un ottimo personaggio. **Il quinto caso di DRV3 è il mio preferito dell'intera serie. **Anche se non sono tra i miei preferiti, Yasuhiro e Hifumi sono buoni personaggi. *L'unica cosa buona di Undertale sono le OST (sono tipo il terzo a dirlo) e la battaglia boss contro quel robot in diretta TV. Categoria:Pensieri